


Dollywood

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Can't believe there's not a tag for anilingus or ass eating, Chloe's daddy kink should be a tag, Daddy Kink, F/F, Gags, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, The tag is rimming, ass eating, i know that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once they reach their room Beca pulls Chloe in for a kiss and says, “I love you more than Robert E. Lee loved the South,” and Chloe giggles.“I love you too, silly.”
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Dollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Received some really lovely, wholesome, very Christian prompts on tumblr such as:
> 
> "Hey, I love your dirty, smutty mind. Like you I agree Beca is definitely a top. Maybe you could write a one shot where Chloe pisses of her ‘daddy’ all day. Beca gets back at her by tying her up, blindfold, ball gag and just absolutely rails her. Loads of Beca topping, daddy kink, dirty talk and squirting. Maybe even anal coz it was so good in the previous one shot you wrote. Thanks, I’m a massive fan of your work and your stories. Can’t wait to see what you update next"
> 
> and
> 
> "Beca is definitely a top. Please write more daddy Beca. Maybe Beca gets back at Chloe by stringing her up completely helpless then teases her endlessly before fucking the life out of her. Strap on, blindfold, squirting. Love your writing. You write Beca and Chloe’s dynamic so well regardless of what the scenario is"
> 
> I mean who am I to not give the people what they want?

Chloe knows what she’s doing but she can’t really help herself. They’re at a small amusement park, made smaller by the fact that it’s drizzling out and there’s not many people there.

Beca laughs at the first couple jokes that Chloe makes about Beca not being tall enough to ride different roller coasters but on the third she gives Chloe a _Look_ , and says, “Keep it up, babe.”

Chloe giggles and pulls her in for a hug. 

“You love me,” Chloe says in a light and lazy way.

Beca gives Chloe’s ass a quick squeeze and says, “You’re lucky I do.”

The rest of the day goes by in a flurry of fun and games but they’re both counting down the minutes to when they get back to the hotel, where the _real_ fun and games will occur.

After a dinner show in which they watch a Medieval Times-esque live performance while their food is served to them, except instead of Knights and Princesses riding around on horses it’s an actual Civil War reenactment in which _the South wins this time_ ( _This is what we get for going to a theme park in Tennessee I guess_ Beca thinks, half horrified, half amused) they walk back to their hotel satisfied, while the air crackles with anticipation.

Once they reach their room Beca pulls Chloe in for a kiss and says, “I love you more than Robert E. Lee loved the South,” and Chloe giggles.

“I love you too, silly.”

Beca changes her stance a little bit, she straightens up just a touch and gives Chloe The Look. 

“Now strip,” Beca says in an ever so slightly lower tone.

Chloe looks at her “nervously” and nods, shucking her clothes until she’s bare.

Beca nods approvingly and then tilts her head to cue Chloe to kneel on the floor in front of her.

“Good girl,” Beca says lazily, “but you were bad today, weren’t you?”

“No I- “ 

But Beca cuts Chloe off by grabbing her chin firmly and saying, “Lying now will only make your punishment worse baby. Is that want you want?”

Chloe lowers her head a bit and says, “No daddy.”

“That’s better,” Beca says, moving to sit on the bed as Chloe turns to kneel in front of her.

“Let’s take care of me first. I want to get off before I deal with you.”

Beca shifts to remove her belt, which she sets aside for later, and her jeans. Chloe sits up straight waiting.

“Ok, you know the drill. No hands. Keep them in your lap. No touching yourself. It’s going to be a while before I let you feel any kind of pleasure tonight. We’ll see how good you are to determine the next stage of your punishment.”

“Yes daddy,” Chloe says in a demure voice as she leans over to run her tongue up the length of Beca’s hot sex.

“Don’t tease me Chloe,” Beca says as she wraps a fist around Chloe’s hair and Chloe nods with her mouth full of Beca. Beca groans a bit and rocks her hips against Chloe’s mouth to improve the sensation.

Chloe eats Beca out, eager to please and Beca strokes her head, every so often letting her know that she’s doing a good job. Chloe is on her best behavior and Beca comes soon enough pulling hard on Chloe’s hair and rubbing herself down assertively against Chloe’s tongue. It feels _so_ fucking good.

Chloe keeps her mouth open against Beca’s pussy obediently as she finishes and then as she catches her breath for a beat.

When Beca is recovered she says, “That was pretty good. Now you know what’s next. Over my knee. Come on, right now.” Chloe dutifully lays across Beca’s lap, ass up, and Beca smooths a hand over Chloe’s firm ass.

“Your dedication to doing squats is a gift from God, I swear,” Beca mutters as she appreciates what’s in her hand. 

“Ok,” Beca says as she grabs her belt. “What’s the magic number tonight?”

Chloe thinks for a moment before quickly saying, “It’s July so seven.”

“Mhmm,” Beca responds, “and how many times did you tease me today?”  
  


“I didn’t- “ Chloe tries to protest but Beca isn’t having it.

“ _Chloe,_ ” she warns. “Don’t dig yourself in any deeper.”

Chloe sighs. “Three times. I was bad three times.”

“That’s right. So, the magic number tonight is seven and you misbehaved three times today. That means twenty-one spankings. But you just ate me out _very_ well, so I’m going to knock off seven lashings. If you take the first seven with my belt without whining, I’ll do the last seven with my hand.”

Chloe squirms a bit at the suspense but calms herself quickly and nods.

Beca wraps the leather belt over on itself and carefully positions the buckle so it’s not at risk of striking Chloe. She leans over and gives one of Chloe’s ass cheeks a quick kiss to reassure her before saying, “You may count aloud if you like. And remember, if you take this well, I’ll let you off easier during whatever we do next.” 

Beca pauses to consider. “I’m thinking anal,” she says thoughtfully. “If you’re good now I’ll give it to you on your back like you like.” Chloe _does_ prefer that lying on her back so she can watch Beca’s face and wrap her arms around her lover. She nods gravely in understanding.

Beca then brings the belt down sharply enjoying the loud smacking sound it makes and watches as Chloe struggles not to wince too much.

“One,” Chloe says, obviously giving her best effort to keep her voice neutral.

Beca rattles off two more spankings quickly.

“Two. Three,” Chloe attempts to say evenly but she’s obviously surprised.

Another lash and Chloe squeaks out, “ _Four._ ”

There’s something pretty about the pain.

“You’re doing good. Remember you only have to count if it helps you take it.”

Chloe nods.

“Use your words, tell me you understand Chloe. We both know how much you like to vocalize, don’t be shy now.”

“Yes, daddy I understand.”

Beca sends the belt flying down again and as it lands with a satisfying crack Chloe shuts her eyes tight and bites her lip to keep from protesting.

“Two more with the belt. Would you like me to do them quickly?”

“Please,” Chloe whimpers.

“I’m feeling very generous tonight,” Beca says and spanks Chloe twice more in quick succession. She can see Chloe relax a bit afterwards. Her ass may be stinging and red but the worst of it is over.

“You’re doing well baby,” Beca observes. “Who knows I might even let you come tonight.”

Chloe smiles and shivers at the thought.

“But I think it’s time we up the ante. I don’t want you getting too comfortable. Time for a blindfold I think.” Beca leans over Chloe to grab the black piece of silk off of the nightstand. Chloe didn’t know it but Beca had dyed a traditional Bellas scarf black solely because she knew it would piss Aubrey off if she knew that Beca and Chloe used it in their sex play.

She tied it around Chloe’s head, blocking out her vision.

“Ok seven more with my hand now. Are you ready?”

Chloe responds by arching her back to present.

The next seven spankings go by swiftly, but Chloe having been slapped raw by the belt has trouble keeping still and obedient. She squirms and whines and by the end of it Beca knows she’ll have to put Chloe on her hands and knees when she fucks her ass.

She guides Chloe up onto the bed and asks, “Now what position do you think you deserve?” As she slips on the briefs designed specifically for this purpose, sliding a medium sized dildo into them and through the hole in the front.

Chloe hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth but Beca stops her. “Don’t tell me, show me.”

Chloe sluggishly turns over and gets on her hands and knees. Beca nods and then since Chloe can’t see her approval says, “That’s right.”

Beca gets on her knees behind Chloe taking a hold of her hips and appreciating the view of Chloe’s toned body prostrated in front of her. She rubs Chloe’s lower back to relax her for a moment and then pushes the strap on hard into Chloe’s cunt without warning to wet it. Why waste lube when you don’t have to?

Chloe gasps in surprise. She wasn’t expecting it, but she can’t complain.

Beca withdraws the dildo and compliments the action by running her hand over Chloe’s aching, damp hole and then rubbing the resulting moisture across Chloe’s asshole.

“Ready?”

“Daddy…” Chloe whines out, rocking a bit on her hands and knees nervously.

“Ok, ok fingers first,” Beca concedes. She slides her pointer finger into Chloe’s ass and marvels at how tight it is, how Chloe starts and clenches down around it reflexively. She pulls out a bit and pushes back in, enjoying the warmth and the sensation of Chloe’s body opening up and yielding to her.

But as she tries to push a second finger in Chloe writhes and winces away.

“Chloe calm down, you’re only going to make this harder on yourself.”

But Chloe can’t calm down. It’s been a long day and she’s already wrought with commotion and feelings. She keeps whining and moaning too loudly for Beca’s taste. After a few minutes of unsuccessful wheedling, Beca sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Wow, I am _really_ feeling soft tonight, aren’t I? Ok I’m going to let you turn over and help you relax. But I’m going to gag you,” she qualifies.

“Please,” Chloe exhales gratefully. “Thank you, daddy.”

Chloe flips over on her back and Beca picks up her own underwear. She hadn’t brought a gag on the trip, so she was going to have to improvise. She looks around the room and spies a small cord that had been tied around a fancy shopping bag filled with gag gifts and ‘Authentic Meemaw’s Trail Cookies’ they had bought at the gift shop. She walks across the room to grab it and returns to the bed, then looms over Chloe.

“Open,” Beca says in an authoritative voice and Chloe complies immediately, opening her mouth wide. Beca roughly shoves her balled up underwear into Chloe’s mouth, secures it with the cord and then checks to make sure Chloe’s blindfold is still in place and that Chloe has an easy time breathing through her nose.

Then she slides back down Chloe’s body and spreads her legs forcefully, angling them up so she has access to Chloe’s ass. She leans down and runs her tongue purposely and slowly over Chloe’s asshole.

Chloe lets out a muffled squeal and wriggles in pleasure. Beca slaps the inside of one of Chloe’s thighs and says, “Calm down or I’ll make you regret it.” Chloe settles and Beca goes back to eating Chloe’s ass in a deliberate, driven away. 

She slips and slides her tongue over the hole again and again while Chloe breathes heavier and heavier through her nose. Eventually Beca can sense Chloe relaxing as she works her tongue up into Chloe’s ass just a little bit.

“Is that better? Are you ready for me now baby?”

“Mhmm,” is all Chloe can say through her gag and she bobs her head.

Beca hovers over Chloe adjusting herself as Chloe waits, staying very still with her legs parted and her hips tilted up. Beca holds the dildo firmly, first rubbing the head gently over Chloe’s now very wet with spit asshole. After a moment she slides the tip in slowly and Chloe lets out a little yelp.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Beca soothes. “First part is the hardest, come on you can take it. I know you can.”

Beca slides in, inch by inch and Chloe leans up to wrap her arms around her.

Once Beca bottoms out in her she says, “There see. I knew you could do it. You’re doing so well. I’m gonna fuck you now, ok?”

Beca starts to fuck Chloe’s ass, slowly at first but eventually she speeds up. Chloe is moaning in delight and Beca is enjoying the expression on her face. What she can see even with the gag and blindfold is a treat.

As Beca fucks her, she notices that some combination of the view of the dildo sliding in and then pulling out as Chloe’s asshole grips it, the way the strap on is placed, and the increased sensitivity from having orgasmed earlier is doing wonders for her. She can’t always come like this; the stars have to align, but tonight they have.

“Chloe,” she practically chokes out. “You’re taking me so well, it feels so good. I’m gonna come if we keep this up.” 

Chloe leans up and pulls Beca down ferociously into her arms. She moves so quickly it causes Beca to slip out of her ass as Chloe grips her to her chest.

“Chloe,” Beca grumbles. “You _were_ doing good. Would you rather me have one of my guy friends fuck you up the ass while I watch? Do you wanna be used up by someone else or me?”

Chloe makes a noise that sounds like ‘You’.

“Then behave,” Beca says before reaching down and easing the dildo back inside Chloe’s asshole.

Beca readjusts and gets back to that oh so pleasurable rhythm she had found before while Chloe bleats and sighs under her. The noises, the imagery, the simple knowledge that Chloe’s happily letting her practically rail her ass is almost too much for Beca to bear. She fucks her harder and harder working her own pleasure up, using Chloe like a fuck doll.

Eventually it’s too much and she pours over the edge, cursing and gritting her teeth, settling deep inside Chloe. Chloe waits patiently for Beca to recover. Once she does, she pulls carefully out of Chloe and removes her gag and blindfold.

“That was _incredible_ ,” Beca says, dumbfounded.

“I know,” Chloe says, shrugging, pleased with herself.

“I’m still not going to let you come tonight,”

Chloe rolls her eyes and says, “Oh please, you top me _once_ and you start getting cocky like this. Lie down Beca.”

Beca obediently lies down and Chloe climbs on top of her face.


End file.
